


Hearts a-blazin’, is it wrong?

by Jewelsqueen13



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU-elementals, Dark, I know nothing about that time period oops, Moving to LA, Multi, insecure! Ethan, it just makes sense, like give this boy a hug, not dollars, so around that time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsqueen13/pseuds/Jewelsqueen13
Summary: This is an Elemental AU *summary to be added*
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hearts a-blazin’, is it wrong?

Ethan woke up suddenly, the smell of smoke in the air panicking him. He didn’t have a reaction to it like he thought he would. Instead, the pale boy got out of his room, exiting the house. He passed fire along the way. It seemed to bend to him, beckoning Ethan to come closer, to touch it, and his usual instinct to leap away was gone. Exiting the house, he watched with shaky hands his childhood home burning, burning, burning. 

He could never been sure what was happening between that and the next time he gained control of himself, Ethan was waiting for his suitcase somewhere that was sunny. He spotted the familiar blue bag (his favorite color) and walked over to the pickup lane when he finally spotted a familiar face. There was Mark, holding a sign, and as soon as he saw him, Ethan felt ready to collapse. “Car?” Was all he could say as the exhaustion from last night took over. Mark led him to the car, grabbing Ethans bags with a faraway look, obvious the older male was thinking about something. 

“I need to tell you something.” Mark said as he started to drive. “Your parents,” he continued once Ethan nodded, telling him to do so, “Are dead. They died in a house fire the police think is from thier car blowing up after they drove back home from the airport.” 

“What? No, they can’t be. Please tell me you’re fucking with me. Did you do this to Tyler too?” He asked, Realizing that maybe, just maybe, the fire wasn’t a dream. 

Mark solemnly shook his head, stopping at a red light to place a hand on Ethans shoulder. “We’ll give you all the time you need, and if you want I can buy you a plane ticker back to the funeral.” Ethan shook his head quickly, paling. 

“I can’t go back, not now. Not after what I’ve done.” Ethan pulled away from Marks touch, trying hard to keep himself from throwing himself out of the car. Sure, he had depressive episodes, but never so irrational, so mad at himself that he just wanted to cut open his skin and- that train of thought was stopped abruptly when Mark pulled him closer. 

“Don’t.” His voice was cautionary, and hard. He pulled over, putting his hazards on before unlocking the door for Ethan. “I get if you did something, but by god tell me! I’m not gonna watch you kill yourself again and again.” Ethan finally spoke after hearing that. 

“Again? What the hell does that mean? I can die, quite easily in fact! So just let me.” He tried, really tried with all his might, to break free from Mark’s grip, but he was too strong. Ethan gave u, slumping against your seat. Mark got back onto the road, keeping the doors locked. “Let’s just walk when we get to the house, okay?”


End file.
